


Silly Moment

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [36]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Sometimes we don’t get what we want", Alfor grinned.





	Silly Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talicor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talicor/gifts).



“Sometimes we don’t get what we want", Alfor grinned, a plate of hot juicy _felaif_ steak was balancing precariously on his outstretched hand. All of Zarkon’s attempts to reach it was for naught, as Alfor was using his own shapeshifting power to grow bigger and bigger — _that cheat!_

 

“You always say that when you steal my food, you thieving gremlin!” Zarkon growls.

 

Alfor’s smirk grew wider. “Come now. If you ask nicely, I may let you have a bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> silly lil drabble i did on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com).


End file.
